Carbon fibers currently dominate the market for advanced structural fibers because of their superior properties. FIG. 1 charts the tensile strength (ksi) vs. elastic modulus (Msi) for several carbon fibers and other materials known in the art. FIG. 2 shows the relation between fiber diameter and corresponding tensile strength of various commercial carbon fibers.
Generally, by methods of the art, attainment of a high degree of strength (e.g., 600 ksi or higher) sacrifices the modulus, and vice-versa. Moreover, although carbon fiber may be produced with a high degree of strength with an increased modulus, the ultimate elongation is generally unsatisfactory for many applications. Yet, high-strength carbon fiber having a high modulus (e.g., at least 30 Msi) along with high ultimate elongation (e.g., at least 1.5% and higher) would provide significant advantages particularly where both strength and elasticity are required, such as in high-strength cables and impact-resistant materials and fabric.